The invention relates to a rolling mill having two working rolls between which a long sheet of material is rolled, the working rolls being supported substantially in the direction of movement of the sheet of material and in the opposite direction thereto by in each case a series of hydrostatic supporting devices.
A rolling mill of that kind has been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 665,767 filed Feb. 6, 1976, FIG. 3, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,976, granted Nov. 29, 1977. In that case the pressure medium of the hydrostatic supporting devices arrives directly at the working rolls, flowing away through a gap between the supporting device and the working roll. Accordingly the pressure medium of the supporting devices is used not only for supporting the working rolls but also for cooling them.